Harry Potter est le Nidaime Rikudo Sennin
by susano'o of Madara
Summary: Après un passage à tabac de Vernon, Harry reçoit une visite étrange et réveille une lignée qui feras tremblé le monde magique. DivinHarry


_« katon:gokakyu no jutsu » : techniques_

**« pensés »**

_**Chapitre 1: prologue**_

Dans une forêt, proche de Little Winging, dans le conté de Surrey, ce trouvé un jeune homme âgé d'as peut près six ans. Il avait les cheveux noir corbeaux, un visage en forme de cœur et des yeux en amande de couleurs vert émeraude. D'une hauteur de un mètre vingt, il était en ce moment habillé d'un jogging noir troué et d'un tee-shirt rouge sang couvert de saletés.

Cet enfant n'est autre que Harry James Potter, qui en ce moment était dans une situation un peut inhabituelle. Il se trouvait la tête à l'envers, les pieds collés à une branche d'arbre qui se trouvé à une quinzaine de mètres du sol.

Vous voyez, Harry est un sorcier incroyablement puissant, fils née de feu James Charlus Potter, un sorcier dit de ''sang pur'' et de feu Lily Jane Potter née Evans, une sorcière dit ''né moldu''. Les nés moldu sont des sorciers né de parents non magique, plus communément appelé moldu.

Harry à vécu avec c'est parents pendant quinze mois, dans une petite ville du nom de Godric's Hollow, avant que le mage noir, Lord Voldemort ne vienne les attaqués, spécialement pour le tué lui. Ils perdit c'est deux parents ce jours là mais il réussi à s'en sortir avec rien de plus qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sûr le front. Depuis ce jour là, Harry vécu dans la maison des Dursley.

Les Dursley, qui se comptais au nombre de trois, Vernon, le père de famille qui voua une haine sans borne à son neveu. Pétunia, la sœur de Lily et qui la jalousé pour ses pouvoirs magiques à reporté sa jalousie sur son neveu, qui était pourvue des même pouvoirs. Et enfin Dudley, le fils tyrannique du couple, il partagea la même haine que son père pour son cousin qu'il qualifie le plus souvent de monstre.

Pendant un temps Harry, leur servit d'esclave et de défouloir personnel, jusqu'au jours où tout cela dégénéras quand Vernon battis le jeune Harry, jusqu'à le mettre dans le coma.

FLASH BACK :

_C'était en fin d'après midi, qu' Harry finit tout juste de terminé les taches ménagères que lui avait assigné son oncle, avant de partir au travail. Oncle qui devait justement rentrait sous peux._

_C'est justement en entendant la porte d'entrer claqué et repérant l'odeur de whisky, qu' Harry ce rendit compte qu'il allait passé un mauvais moment._

_-Garçon, rugit Vernon, son visage violacé de rage. _

_-Oui, oncle Vernon, demanda Harry qui arriva en courant vers la porte d'entré. Il ne put demandé rien d'autre avant qu'un poing ne le frappe au visage et qu'il ne tombe a la renverse. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relevé, qu'il reçu deux autres coups, des coups de pieds cette fois si, dans l'estomac. Pendant quinze minutes son oncle s'acharnât sûr lui, allant de coups de pieds au coups de poings, tout en vociférant sur le fait que c'était de sa faute si il n'as pas peut avoir le promotion qu'il espérait tant. Quand les coups cessèrent enfin, Harry était méconnaissable, il avait les bras et les jambes tordus dans des angles pas naturels et saignais abondamment de la tête. Ne supportant pas cette vue, Vernon s'apprêta à saisir le corps inconscient de Harry, avant qu'une lueur argenté entoura ce dernier, mais ce qui surprit encore plus Vernon était quand Harry se réveilla. Quand ce dernier se releva et se retournât vers son oncle, Vernon prit une nouvelle fois une teinte violacé quand il se rendit conte de que son neveu n'eut aucunes des blessures qu'il lui avait affligé plus tôt mais aussi que les yeux du monstre n'étaient plus vert émeraude, mais d'une couleur violet avec un motif ondulation sur toute la pupill_

_**Il y a quelques minutes dans l'esprit de Harry :**_

_Quand Harry se réveilla, il fut surprit de ne ressentir aucunes douleurs. Il prit le temps de bien se regardé pour ce rendre compte qu'en faite il n'avait plus aucune blessures. Fessant enfin attention à son environnement, Harry vit qu'il se trouvé dans un espace sombre qui s'étendait à perte de vue et qu'il avait les pieds dans de l'eau. _

_-Bienvenue, jeune homme, dit une voix dans sont dos._

_Quand Harry se retournât, d'un bond, surprit, il vit un vieil homme vêtu d'un long kimono blanc avec des magatamas dessiné dessus (il en avait vus dans un livre sur le Japon), un visage ridé avec une longue barbe blanche et des yeux violet au motifs ondulatoire qui prenait toute la pupille. Ce qui attiras Harry fut la sensation de puissance hors du commun qu'il sentit chez cette mystérieuse personne et le fait qu'il se trouvait a un mètre du sol, flottant au dessus d'orbes noir._

_-Qui êtes vous ? Et ou sommes nous ? Demanda Harry au vieil homme, ne laissant pas entrevoir la légère peur qui l'habitais. _

_-Je me nomme Hagoromo Otsutsuki et nous sommes en ce moment dans votre esprit. Répondit le vieil homme._

_-Que faite vous dans mon esprit ? Questionna Harry_

_-Je vient vous révélé les secrets de votre famille. Répondit Hagoromo. _

_-Je n'est pas de famille. Déclara Harry, d'une humeur maussade._

_-Si tu en n'as une. Lui répondit Hagoromo avec gentillesse Laisse moi te raconté mon histoire veux-tu ? _

_Sur un signe de tête de Harry, Hagoromo commença à comté sa propre histoire. Il luis parla de la venu de sa mère, Kaguya, sur terre, du pays ravagé par les guerres, de Kaguya brisant l'interdit en mangeant le fruit du chakra de l'arbre divin, du Mugen Tsukuyomi, la vénération de Kaguya sous le nom de déesse lapin ainsi que de son culte de l'arbre divin qui suivi de sa déchéance de déesse protectrice à démon. Il mentionnât aussi la naissance de sont frère Hamura ainsi que la sienne et bien sur la bataille qui suivit entre Kaguya et ses fils._

_-C'est durant cette bataille, que l'arbre divin prit une forme vivante, un monstre pourvue de dix queues, le Juubi. IL prit vit car il sentit la volonté de ma mère de récupéré le chakra quelle avait dispersé entre Hamura et moi même. Expliqua Hagoromo. En voyant les yeux captivés d' Harry, il poursuivit son histoire._

_Il raconta le scellement de sa mère et du Juubi, ainsi que la création de la lune. Le scindement du chakra de Juubi dans neufs incarnation, appelés les neufs Bijûs, qu'il dispersât au quatre coins du monde et qui avait pour but de protégé les hommes. Il raconta sa vie d'ermite ainsi que la décision de partagé le chakra entre les hommes pour mieux se comprendre les uns les autres. Il passa aussi part la naissance de ses deux fils, Indra et Asura, de leurs enfances ainsi que part les différences qui les définissaient. Il lui parla de la colère d'Indra quand celui ci ne fut pas choisie pour être le successeur de leurs père ainsi que la haine qui prit possession de son fils aîné à l'égard de son fils cadet. Il lui parla aussi de sa propre mort ainsi que la fondation des clans de ninja, qui perverti le chakra pour ce faire la guerre, il parla tout particulièrement des clans Senju, Uchiwa et Uzumaki qui descendaient des ses fils. Les Uchiwa descendaient d'Indra et les Senju et Uzumaki descendaient de Asura. Il l'informât des différentes lignée appelé kekei genkei, surtout du Sharingan , Rinnegan et du Mokuton. Il passa ensuite à l'histoire de la création des villages ninja, de Madara Uchiwa et Hashirama Senju, de leurs bataille titanesque, de la création des jinchurikis, des grandes guerre ninja, plus précisément de la quatrième grande guerre ainsi que la libération de Kaguya et de la bataille de cette dernière avec Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et Kakashi Hatake._

_Harry qui avait écouté cette histoire, sans interrompre une fois le vieil homme, resta dubitatif. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cette histoire, bien que passionnante, le concerné._

_Voyant le regard questionneur de Harry, le Sage reprit sont récit._

_-Tu te demande certainement ce que cela à avoir avec toi, je me trompe ? Demanda le Sage._

_Harry luis répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif mais ne pipât un mot. _

_'' C'est très simple''. Commença Hagoromo.'' Vois tu, le système ninja et du chakra c'est perdu au travers de l'histoire. Quand la quatrième grandes guerres a prit fin, les cinq grands villages ont prospéré dans la paix et ils n'avaient plus besoin de ninjas et au fil du temps leurs techniques ont était oublié mais au fil des siècles ceux qui avaient la possibilité pour utilisé le chakra devinrent des sorciers. Tu te souvient sûrement, que je tes expliqué que le chakra est séparé en deux, d'un coté l'énergie spirituel, qui grandit avec la méditation et la connaissance, et de l'autre coté, l'énergie physique, qui lui s'accroît par le travail physique.'' _

_-Oui je m'en souvient. Déclara Harry avec un signe de tête._

_-Donc, les sorcier, eux ont apprit a ce servir que de l'énergie spirituel qu'ils canalisent à l'aide d'une baguette magique. Ils ont la possibilité de faire de grandes choses mais leurs puissance et extrêmement affaiblie. Dans la vie quotidienne, la magie et beaucoup plus polyvalente que le chakra mais en situation de combat elle est risible. Mais revenons en à ce qui nous intéresse. Hagoromo marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre._

_-Tes parents, Harry était sorciers. Ils ne sont pas morts dans un accident de la route comme ton Oncle et ta Tante te l'ont dit. Ils sont morts en te protégeant d'un sorciers maléfique qui en voulait à ta vie. Ce que personnes ne sait c'est que ton père, fesait partie d'une famille très ancienne, la famille Potter descend du clan Uchiwa en passant part Morgana leFay puis part Helga Pouffsoufle et Godric Gryffondor. Pour ce qui es de ta mère, celle ci descend directement du clan Uzumaki et Senju, ce qui lui valut c'est cheveux roux et sont tempérament de feu, mais elle descend aussi de Merlin Emrys ainsi que de Rowena Serdeigle et de Salazard Serpentard._

_-Ok, je sais qui sont Merlin et Morgana mais je ne connais pas les quatre autres. Déclara Harry._

_Alors Hagoromo, repartit dans les explications, cet fois sûr le monde de la magie. Il expliqua la naissance du premier mage, Merlin, la fondation de la société sorcière, du Ministére et des première lois fondé par Merlin et Morgana, la fondation de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, crée part les Fondateurs._

_-Le reste des choses, comme les lois en cour ou le programme scolaire tu devra les apprendre quand tu auras un moment de libre ou qu'en j'en aurais finit avec toi. Termina le vieux._

_-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry, craintif ._

_-Comme je te l'ai dit, dut à tes parents, tu partage le sang des clans Uchiwa, Uzumaki et Senju, ce qui a eu pour but, grâce à ton oncle, de réveillé ton chakra et ton Rinnegan. Répondit de Sage en lui montrant sont reflet dans l'eau. Et en effet quand Harry baissa les yeux, il vit dans son reflet, à la place des yeux verts émeraude, des yeux violet avec un motif concentrique autour de la pupille, comme les yeux du Sage devant lui._

_Harry était tellement estomaqué, qu'il put rien dire._

_-Dés que sortira d'ici, je vais t'apprendre toute les connaissances que tu auras besoin, du Taijutsu au Ninjutsu en passant part le Ninjutsu medical, le Kenjutsu, le fuinjutsu, le Genjutsu et le Senjustu._

_Mais je ne vais pas t'apprendre seul, dés que tu auras prit un certain contrôle sur ton chakra et tes yeux, je vais t'enseignai une technique pour te téléporté vers le château de Merlin. Celui possède un barrière temporel entre autre. Dans cette barrière, le temps passe plus lentement, un ans dehors pour deux ans dedans. Une fois la bas je t'enseignerai une technique qui te permettra de ramené une personne temporairement à la vie pour qu'ils puissent t'enseignai tous ce qu'ils savent. Mais d'abord il faut que tu sorte d'ici et que tu affronte ton oncle puis ont commencera l'entraînement._

_-M...Mais je ne sais pas...Dit Harry d'une petite voix assez effrayé dans l'idée d'affronté son oncle._

_-Tu as juste à laissé faire ton instinct et tout iras bien. Calma le vioque._

_-D'accord. Fit Harry dans un souffle avant de tous ne deviennent noir et qu'il sorte de sont esprit. _

_**Monde réél**_

_Quand Harry se releva, la première des chose qui remarqua, fut le regard tétanisé et haineux de son oncle et de sa tante. Mais Harry suivit le conseil de Hagoromo et laissa faire son instinct et déclara dans une voix froide :_

_-Kotoamatsukami. Tonna t'il avant que les deux Dursley ne s'effondrent devant lui._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Harry arrêta de canalisé son chakra dans ses pieds et se laissa tombé dans le vide, mais a quelques métrés du sol, il fit une pirouette avant d'atterrir sur ces pieds sans aucun dommages.

Quand il repensa à cette dernière année, Harry ce rendit compte qu'il avait bien progressé dans son entraînement. Avoir mit les Dursley dans le Kotoamatsukami, a vraiment eu un coté positif, ils n'étaient plus que des marionnettes qui vénérait le sol sur lequel il marchait. Depuis ce jour là, il à récupéré la deuxième chambre de Dudley, mangé à sa faim et ne plus faire de taches ménagères.

Quand à son entraînement ninja, la première chose que lui apprit Hagoromo, à était le Kage Bunshin. Cette technique particulière, lui permet de faire des clone de lui-même et de divisé son entraînement par deux, par chaque clone créer. Ce qui lui a permis, en l'espace d'un an, de mettre son niveau de contrôle de chakra à celui de Chunin. Il passa des jours a travailler dessus pendant qu'un Kage Bunshin était à l'école à sa place.

Il était maintenant dans ce parc, entendant que son Kage Bunshin, qu'il avait envoyé au 4 Privet Drive cherché ses affaires et effacé les souvenirs de sa personne, de la mémoire des Dursley. Nul doutes que quand il partira, les magiciens le sauraient et il était inutile de laissé des preuves qui pouvait le mené jusqu'à lui avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

''Tu es prêt Harry ?'' demanda Hagoromo, qui venait tout juste de se matérialiser derrière lui, le fessant sursauté.

'' Vieil Homme, ne fait plus jamais ça'' dit Harry d'une manière sinistre, qu'il ponctua avec le meilleur regard noir qu'il pouvait produire, un regard digne de Tsunade.

''Oh, la jeunesse, aucun respect envers leurs aînés.'' répondit le dit vieil homme d'une manière dramatique. ''Bon, tu es prêt à partir?''

''Oui, mon clone vient de terminé d'effacé les souvenirs des Dursley.''

''D'accord, alors voilà comment on vas allé au château Potter, tu vas te concentré sûr la partie spirituel de ton chakra, puis tu vas recherché le lien que tu partage avec les elfes de maison du château. Une fois le lien trouvé tu vas dirigé du chakra dans ton œil gauche.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps avant de fermé les yeux. Cela prit quelques minutes avant de sentir une énergie étrangère liée à son énergie spirituel. En se concentrant plus fort, il réussi à remonté jusqu'à la source du lient et vit une image mental du château. Ceci fait, il commença à canalisé du chakra dans son œil gauche, quand soudain un nom se fit entendre dans son esprit, le nom de sa prochaine technique oculaire.

''Kamui'' dit Harry avant de se faire aspiré dans un vortex, qui semble t'il brisa l'espace-temps, laissant le parc vide de toute présence une fois de plus.


End file.
